


Little Things Give You Away

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Destiny, During Canon, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Screw Destiny, life and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sam is dead, and Dean calls in a specialist: a Shinto Priestess named Kuri. She can save three lives in her lifetime and she’s about to make Sam the first. But when destiny intervenes and rips Kuri’s power away, will Dean still make that demon deal? Or will Kuri interfere to save the man she’s always loved?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. How To Save A Life

You can save him, can’t you?” Dean desperately asked me. “You have to save him!”

“Hush now.” I said. “What happened to Sam in the first place?”

I placed the final Ofuda on the wall.

“I called you cuz your a miko.” Dean snapped. “He was murdered by Azazel’s prize swine. I want you to save him.You’re supposed ta know about this spiritual mumbo jumbo.”

“Shut up wise guy.” I shot back. “You’re gonna need to guard us.”

“WHAT?”

“Did you think this was gonna be easy? Man up, Dean.” I got in lotus position and levitated a foot off the floor.

Dean stared at me all bug eyed.

“You never seen meditation before, shonen?” I muttered, closing my eyes. “Do your fuckin job. Guard. I’ll save Sammy-chan, too.”

Silver light spilled out of my hands and a tattoo burned off of my arm. Sam’s body bucked and lifted into the air as his soul re-entered it.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he slowly awoke and Sam woke up.

He looked up at me and into my eyes and kissed me back.

Sam woke up and hugged Dean.

“Y-You saved me Kuri.” Sam stammered.

He turned and kissed me again.

All I could do was blush.

I turned to Sam. “We need to get your reflexes back in order. You and I should spar.”

Dean watched and grinned at us.


	2. Just A Dream

I was asleep and dreaming. But there were demons and hell in my dreams.

A demon approached me. Lilith.

“Priestesssss.” She hissed at me. “You saved Sam. Used one of your lives. He was not yours to save. Dean was supposed to sell his soul to Hell.”

The scenery shifted. I was in the Heavens now.

Zachariah appeared. “You cannot save him. Dean must sell his soul. We will give you your life back that you used on him. But Sam must die.”

“NO!” I screamed and woke just as soon as Sam screamed and fell dead to the ground.

Xxx

“You said you could save him.” Dean said harshly.

“Believe me. I’d do anything to change what must be.” I sobbed. “I don’t want Sam to die. But...I can’t go against my masters. My power comes from heaven and they have revoked it. I cannot help!”

“I don’t understand!” Dean cried.

“You have to save him Dean.” I sobbed. “I’m sorry.”


	3. Match

You let him sacrifice himself!” Sam lunged at me.

“Sammy stop!” Dean cried, reaching for him.

“No!” I countered. “Let him do this.”

“You’re damn right!” Sam attacked me again.

I let him hit me, over and over.

“Why? You could’ve saved me.” Sam muttered, hitting me over and over, punches getting weaker as he cried. “You could have saved both of us.”

“My power comes from Heaven. They took it away.” I explained. “They wouldn’t let me save you. They stopped me.”

“Heaven?” Dean scoffed. “That’s not true.”

“Then how do you explain it?” Sam asked. “This is real Dean. She’s real. And this wasn’t her fault.”

I choked and coughed, collapsing at their feet.

Xxx

Sam caught Kuri in his arms.

He had to get her to Bobby. Surely Bobby could help.

When he arrived at Bobby’s house, he gave her to him, he went into the library and had a drink, sinking into the chair.

“Why did she let me hurt her if she was already weak?” He asked Dean.

“Maybe she just wants to be treated normally.” Dean said. “Not sick.”

Sam gazed at his hands. He could not let this happen. She was precious to him.

And he would not, could not let this woman die.


End file.
